


Better Half

by Beso



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, niam AU, soulmate!AU, the rest of the boys are barely here sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beso/pseuds/Beso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soulmate!AU, где у Найла есть немного больше трех месяцев до встречи с родственной душой. Лиаму плевать, а может он просто притворяется. Кажется, у судьбы есть другие планы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Half

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better Half](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164371) by [brainstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainstorm/pseuds/brainstorm). 



— Так это все, мистер Хоран, или вы хотите еще что-нибудь знать? — мужчина, его новый босс, который сидел за столом, спросил его.

— Нет, сэр, теперь все хорошо, — парень вежливо кивнул, — спасибо.

— Хорошо, тогда вы начинаете завтра, пока мы все устроим.

— Конечно, — он кивнул опять. — Спасибо за то, что уделили время, — добавил блондин, пожимая руку мужчины прежде, чем покинуть офис.

Парень шел через офисы и кабины, пока не добрался до лифта. Несмотря на начало работы следующим утром, по некоторым причинам, у него была своя последняя встреча перед тем, как встретиться с боссом в конце дня. Ему сказали о номере кабины, которую он теперь будет занимать, в какой день месяца он будет получать свою зарплату и еще много скучной чепухи.

Блондин вызвал такси до дома, так как он только недавно переехал из своей родины и пока у него еще нет автомобиля. Парень не жил далеко от места работы, но он должен садиться на автобус, если хочет сэкономить деньги.

Хоран зашел в дом, в который он переехал, когда приехал в Лондон и пошел к лифту, после чего нажал кнопку под номером три. Он все еще приспосабливался, ему очень понравился Лондон, это был один из его городов мечты, парень хотел переехать жить туда еще когда он был ребенком, и его мечта сбылась. В доме все еще стояло несколько ящиков, которые требовали распаковки, но во-первых: Хоран был ленив для того, чтобы привести дом в порядок, а во-вторых: парень проводил слишком много времени на улицах города, осматривая его. У него еще не было друзей, но светловолосый был очень веселым, общительным и дружелюбным человеком, и он надеялся, что подружиться с кем-то классным из его коллег.

Он поел суп на ужин, так как был не в настроении приготовить новую еду, после чего отправился спать перед долгим днем. Хоран лег на кровать, укрываясь одеяла до самого подбородка. Парень повернулся на одну сторону и собирался положить руки под голову, когда его взгляд остановился на числе на его запястье. Сто двадцать восемь дней, немного больше, чем три месяца. Через три месяца он встретит свою родственную душу. Парень улыбнулся.

Все в мире рождались с этой вещью, которая считала дни в обратном порядке, пока ты не встретишь того человека, с кем ты будешь до конца своей жизни. Ну, еще это появлялось, когда человек, с которым ты должен быть, рождался.

Он помнил первый раз, когда появилась эта вещь, он был еще маленьким мальчиком, возрастом трех или четырех лет. Блондин спросил свою маму, зачем эта штука с числами на запястье, время которого постоянно менялось (это был таймер со днями, часами, минутами). Его мама улыбнулась и ответила, что те числа были оставшимися днями, пока он не встретит любимого. Найл улыбнулся и счастливо подпрыгнул, затем посмотрел на запястье и сказал маме с недовольной гримасой, что "это число довольно большое", что заставило ее засмеяться, а затем она объяснила, что он должен ждать некоторое время, потому что мальчик должен вырасти, чтобы встретиться с человеком. Найл продолжал дуться, так как он хотел знать, кто это прямо сейчас. Он был определенно милым ребенком. "Это будет симпатичная девочка с красивыми глазами и кудрявыми волосами, мама?" — спросил мальчик в то время, когда его родитель выдохнул, прежде чем ответить на вопрос: "Я не знаю, милый, это все судьба, может, это будет и она". Она улыбнулась ему.

Найл больше не задавал вопросы на эту тему, но он всегда думал об этом, парень даже сел один раз и сделал вычисления, какого возраста он будет, когда встретит свою родственную душу, деля все тысячи на его запястьях на 365. Тогда ему было четырнадцать лет и прошло уже более шести лет. Ничего себе, Хоран встретит человека в возрасте двадцати лет, который будет симпатичным и молодым, поскольку его отец рассказал, что он встретил его маму, когда ему было двадцать пять, но все отличаются между собой, и если он встретил своего человека, являющегося таким молодым, тогда это значит, что он проведет с ним больше времени.

С тем пор, как он был ребенком, ему снился его партнер, у которого были красивые глаза и кудрявые волосы, как он и сказал маме, когда был маленьким, очевидно его вкусы за это время не изменились. Но были и другие вещи, которые изменили его: он подверг сомнению свою ориентацию, когда ему было пятнадцать. Светловолосому нравились девочки, ему они нравились с тех пор, когда он был маленьким, но теперь, когда он стал старше, ему стали нравится и мальчики. Сначала это было пугающим, так как это было новым чувством, но потом парень понял, как держать это в себе. Найл не стал сразу говорить это своим родителям, пока не почувствовал себя абсолютно свободным прежде, чем сказать кому-то. Они были очень понимающими, сначала это сбило их с толку, но тогда его мама сказала, что это происходит по причине... его родственная душа могла быть и девочкой, и мальчиком. Это было неловко?

Прошло несколько лет с тех пор, как он изменил свою ориентацию и теперь, когда был совершенно доволен собой, он мог сказать, что ему не просто нравились мальчики, возможно, ему нравились мальчики намного больше, чем девочки. Девочки были хорошими, но мальчики были хорошими, если вы понимаете, о чем он.

Так что ночью, когда он пытался уснуть в его новой квартире, новом городе, новой жизни, он задавался вопросом, получится ли ему встретить его будущего партнера в Лондоне. Может быть нет, возможно судьба что-то запланировала, и его жизнь полностью перевернется за следующие три месяца. Возможно он встретит свою любовь всей своей жизни на работе, или в здании, где живет, возможно он будет его соседом или коллегой. Кто знает, что запланировала для него судьба?

***

На следующий день Хоран шел в офис с двумя маленькими коробочками. В одной были художественные оформления, которых было не так уж и много: только фотография его семьи и одного из его друзей, а также несколько цветных бумаг, потому что белые бумаги были скучными. В другой коробке были канцелярские товары: документы, ручки, карандаши, скрепки и другие вещи.

Парень шел через кабины к той, которую ему назначили под номером семнадцать, и это не заняло много времени. В одной кабине сидело группа из пяти человек, так что Найл предположил, что если у него будет четыре коллеги, нужно с ними поговорить и очаровать в течении его времени на работе.

Хоран посмотрел на часы, что были на стене, они показывали без десяти. Это было хорошо, потому что он хотел произвести хорошее впечатление в его первый день в компании.

Светловолосый сел за свое рабочее место и поставил коробки перед собой, начиная выкладывать все вещи на стол.

Когда парень еще только шел к своему месту, этаж был пуст, не считая нескольких уже работающих человек, но сейчас он стал заполняться людьми в то время, когда Найл начал разбирать коробки.

Осталось несколько минут до девяти, рабочее время началось, когда кто-то сел справа от него. Найл не собирался подавать виду, не сейчас, когда он мог услышать, как тело человека на расстоянии в пару метров от него плюхнулось на стул, как будто этот человек не сидел в течении нескольких дней. Он вздохнул.

Лиам приходил на несколько минут раньше, чтобы работать, он не мог допустить мысли об опоздании, так что его сегодня ничем не отличалось от других дней. За исключением... кто этот блондин в пустой кабине возле него? Вау, хорошее первое впечатление. Лиам плюхнулся в свой стул даже не замечая своего нового коллегу. Он вздохнул и поднял голову над тонкой стеной, что разделяла их и увидел парня, возможно, своего возраста, который располагался на новом месте. У него даже были фотографии нескольких людей, размещенные в углу. Он улыбнулся, как мило.

Лиам откашлялся, чтобы привлечь внимание и, когда увидел, что пара голубых глаз посмотрела на него, улыбнулся и сказал: "Привет".

— Оу, — сказал мальчик, улыбаясь ему в ответ, — привет, я Найл Хоран, новенький, — сказал он с робкой улыбкой.

— Ох, не волнуйся, — сказал ему Лиам, все еще улыбаясь, — тебе понравится здесь, — добавил он, имея в виду компанию. Или руководителей. Или людей, которые будут с ним работать.

— Я Лиам Пейн, — он протянул руку, чтобы пожать ее блондину. — Ты сегодня рано, долго сидишь здесь?

— Нет, не очень, — ответил Найл, пожимая руку, — около десяти минут, но это мой первый день, я не хотел опоздать, — сказал он, посмеиваясь.

— Да, точно, — кивнул Лиам. — Приятно осознавать, что мой новый коллега ответственный человек. — Он снова улыбнулся.

— Разве предыдущий коллега был не ответственным? — спросил Найл в ответ.

— Не очень, его не ебало ничего вокруг, — пожал он плечами, затем его глаза расширились и Лиам рассмеялся. — Упс, прости за мат.

Найл искренне рассмеялся, этот парень был довольно хорошим.

— Не волнуйся, я тоже много матерюсь.

— Хорошо, потому что остальные парни тоже много матерятся, — улыбнулся Лиам. — Ты узнаешь их-

— Утро, — сонно сказал обладатель кудрявый волос, позволяя себе упасть на стул.

— Чувак, ты похож на того, кто не спал годами, — сказал Лиам парню с хихиканьем.

— Я уснул вчера поздно и плохо выспался, — ответил ему парень.

— Ладно, вставай иди сюда, чтобы поприветствовать Найла, он новенький, — сказал Лиам ему и наблюдал, как на лице коллеги появляется интерес и любопытство.

Парень поднялся перед тем, как его глаза взглянули на новенького, и он сказал:

— Доброе утро, я Гарри, — сказал он глубоким голосом, и Найл представился.

Он рассказал Лиаму и Гарри, что перебрался в Лондон чуть меньше недели назад и то, что он из Ирландии.

— Да, типа мы не заметили, — сказали парни и они все засмеялись.

Найл обнаружил, что Лиам много смеялся все эти пять минут, а Гарри много жестикулировал руками, на запястья которых не было таймера. Он нахмурился.

Когда Гарри что-то рассказывал, он поймал хмурый взгляд Хорана, проследил и заметил, что Найл уставился на его запястье. Парень улыбнулся и сказал:

— У меня его больше нет.

Блондин покраснел, смущенный от того, что его поймали.

— Я не... прости, — он отвел глаза в сторону.

— Не волнуйся об этой, — беззаботно рассмеялся Гарри. — У тебя он все еще есть? — спросил он с улыбкой.

— Да, — кивнул Найл и показал ему свое запястье.

— Сто двадцать семь дней! Это же отлично, это не долго, — улыбнулся Гарри, и Хоран кивнул в ответ. — Ты беспокоишься об этом?

— Да, отчасти, — ответил Найл и заметил, что Лиам больше не смеется и не говорит. — У тебя он тоже все еще есть? — светловолосый спросил его только для того, чтобы включить в разговор.

— Да, есть, — вздохнул Лиам.

— Не обращайте на него внимания, — добавил он, и Найл заметил, что Пейн носил часы, которые закрывали таймер. Его брови сомкнулись, принимая серьезный вид.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Он относится к этому немного скептично, не возражай ему, — сказал он Найлу, и блондин кивнул.

Разговор закончился, и все сели на свои места работать. Через пару минут еще два парня присоединились к ним, занимая два оставшиеся места. Он увидел, что один был парнем с темными волосами и карими глазами, а второй шатен с голубыми глазами, который подмигнул и помахал Гарри, заставляя парня покраснеть. Именно тогда он заметил, что у парня, который помахал Гарри, тоже не было своего таймера. Глаза парня расширились в понимании, он подумал: "О, это так мило" и послал Гарри улыбку, который ответил лишь застенчивым взглядом.

Остальная часть утра прошла спокойно, он не познакомился с остальными парнями до ланча, который его волновал, ибо Найл не хотел быть на нем один, но к счастью, Лиам пригласил его обедать с ними.

Они вышли из здания и направились в место за углом, где сели и провели свой ланч. Хоран был представлен, как оказалось, Зейну и Луи, и да, Гарри и Луи определенно были вместе, даже если они ничего не делали, кроме того, как посылали улыбки друг другу.

— Они не очень в КПК, — прошептал Лиам в его ухо, вытягивая парня из транса. Пейн повернулся посмотреть на Хорана, наклонился и добавил:

— И слава Богу, я не думаю, что мы должны видеть это, — засмеялся он, заставляя Хорана также расплыться в улыбке.

***

Прошел месяц, Найл не мог быть более счастливым, так как получил удивительных коллег, которых теперь мог называть друзьями, хорошую квартиру и достойную работу, зарплата которой позволяла оплатить счета и еще немного оставалось для жизни.

Хоран скучал по семье, друзьям, но он был в порядке. В течении месяца он узнал много нового о новый друзьях, например то, что Зейну нравилось искусство, он читал много книг и не только это. Светловолосый узнал, что Гарри очень нравится инди-музыка, что Луи играет на фортепьяно и что они вместе уже в течении нескольких месяцев, с тех пор, как начали работать вместе. Зейн даже рассказал историю о том, как все это произошло между ними. Они увидели друг друга впервые, пошли, чтобы обменяться рукопожатием и поняли, что их таймеры остановились. И конечно же, это повлияло не только на них, но и внесло новые динамические изменения в группу друзей.

Блондин также узнал, что Лиам учился в университете, чтобы стать бухгалтером, и это помогло ему в работе, которую он имел. Ему очень нравилась музыка, Бэтмэн и вообще супергерои. Он ежедневно ходил в спортзал, это было трудно не заметить, у него было хорошее тело и мышцы. Также Найл заметил, что тема о родственных душах были противоречива для него, когда он смотрел на друзей, то постоянно регулировал свои часы, даже если это было и не намеренно, так что таймер был всегда закрыт.

Хоран солгал, если бы сказал, что не чувствовал по крайней мере небольшой привлекательности к кареглазому парню, и даже больше, когда его волосы стали немного длиннее. "Красивые глаза и кудрявые волосы" вспомнил он слова, которые сказал маме, когда был маленьким и улыбнулся. Но он не мог рискнуть и начать отношения, не тогда, когда смотрел за запястье и видел, что осталось два месяца ко встречи с его партнером, и определенно не с тем парнем, с кем работал, потому что он должен видеть его каждый день, даже если бы все было в порядке с этим, и они могли начать отношения, опять же — два месяца.

***

Лиам и Найл нашли общий язык еще с первого дня. Сейчас они уже были хорошими друзьями, и даже возможно самыми близкими у друг другу из всей группы друзей. Они всегда разговаривают в офисе, пьют кофе и обсуждают предыдущий ночной футбольный матч или альбом группы, которую они оба любили.

Он солгал бы, если сказал, что он хоть немного, но влюблен в парня, и Лиам знал, что он не один, потому что пару раз ловил взгляды блондина на себе пару раз. Не то, что он хотел это предположить или был тщеславен, но это было немного очевидно.

Так или иначе, они всегда заканчивали тем, что проводили свои перерывы за кофе одни. Не то, чтобы они возражали, но иногда парни спрашивали, где, черт возьми, остальные? Эти моменты всегда были мирными, но радостными, у них всегда была тема разговора, Найл всегда с чего-то смеялся и это было то, что он действительно любил в нем. Это заставляло пробуждаться игривые чувства в нем, но таймер на запястье блондина всегда его останавливал. Лиам видел, что число понижалось с каждым днем, и он знал, что Найл волновался об этом. Когда-то Найл рассказал ему, что ждал этого, когда был маленьким, и просто не мог ждать больше, чтобы встретить родственную душу, с которой проведет всю жизнь. Светловолосый с смущением рассказал, что ему нравились и девушки, и парни, даже парни возможно немного больше, и что он не будет возражать против пола его родственной души. И тогда Лиам признался (не то, чтобы его семья или парни не знали об этом, но Найл еще не знал), что ему все равно кто это — девушка или парень.

Еще он помнит случай, когда Найл спросил его, почему он так не хотел знать о своем партнере. Тогда Пейн сказал, что когда был моложе, то волновался об этом, но он рос, встречал много людей, которые расставались, даже если они были родственными душами. И у них всех были печальные истории, так что Лиам не хотел тратить оставшееся свободное время без его половинки, и вместо того, чтобы ждать его, парень просто пытался сделать свою жизнь лучше настолько, насколько мог. Также Лиам рассказал, что в первое время, что он начал носить браслеты или часы, он все еще считал дни, но потом после двух недель он сбился со счета.

Он объяснил Найлу, что он не был скептиком в этом вопросе. Он просто не хотел зря тратить свое время, волнуясь об этом. Но Лиам признался, что пару раз все таки смотрел на запястье в последние месяцы. Да, он избежал настолько много, насколько мог.

И тогда, когда заговорил Найл, он понял, что у них разные точки зрения. Хоран сказал, что хорошо, что у Лиама есть своя точка зрения. Но знание, сколько времени осталось не изменило его жизнь. Найл использовал себя в качестве примера: он был зациклен на этой теме столько, сколько себя помнит, но он жил нормально жизнью, работа, имел семью, друзей и ничего не изменилось. Но относительно того, что Лиам сказал ему о людях, которые расстались со своими половинками, он сказал: "Никто никогда не говорил, что если ты и твоя половинка родились с таймерами на запястьях, это будет легко. Эта вещь всего-лишь сообщает тебе о твоей второй половинке, но это не значит, что ты не должен бороться за нее. Ты же знаешь, что это работает в любых отношениях? Даже независимо, что происходит, даже если ты расстаешься с этих человеком, ты все равно возвращаешься к нему, чтобы быть вместе."

Лиам ничего не ответил на это. Может быть Найл был прав.

***

Пришло время, когда Найл и Лиам стали настоящими друзьями. Теперь они не только проводили время за ланчем или перерывом на кофе.

— Я подумал, что мы могли бы потусоваться вместе, — начал Найл. — Я имею в виду после работы. Завтра вечером будет игра, так что... Я подумал, что мы бы могли заказать пиццу и посмотреть ее вместе?

Лиам улыбнулся ему и кивнул:

— Звучит, как план.

— Отлично, ты можешь придти ко мне, если захочешь, — сказал Найл, пытаясь говорить спокойно и уверенно, но все испортил появляющийся румянец на его шее.

— Хорошо, напиши мне свой адрес и я приеду, — сказал Лиам с улыбкой, и блондин кивнул.

После того, как он пришел с работы, Найл привел в порядок его квартиру, которая до уборки была полным хаосом, так что теперь не будет казаться, что он жил, как бездомный. Хоран знал, что Лиама это не волнует, и что шатен сам не был самым опрятным человеком, но его квартире была поистине ужасной. Той ночью Найл лег спать взволнованным и счастливым из-за того, что завтра к нему придет Лиам, тот, кого он обожает.

Но на следующее утро Лиам даже не пришел работать. Найл и друзья Лиама нахмурились. Они потратили свой ланч и перерыв на кофе, для того, чтобы дозвониться Лиаму, но постоянно отвечал автоответчик. Даже притом, что Найл не знал его долго, он все равно много волновался, особенно, если он заботился о человеке. Хоран чувствовал, что что-то случилось, и остальные парни тоже волновались, потому что Пейн никогда не пропускал работу.

Найл волновался даже в то время, когда пришел домой. Он старался быть спокойным изо всех сил и ждать, что возможно обнаружиться Лиам или он позвонит, так как они согласились на встречу.

День превратился в вечер, но Лиама не было, не было даже ни единственного признака, сообщения или звонка. Найл не был зол на него, но он переживал, вдруг что-то с ним случилось.

Было приблизительно девять вечера, когда его телефон начал звонить. Парень вскочил на свой диван, перед тем как увидеть имя Лиама на экране:

— Алло? — ответил блондин быстро, и он услышал шум и людей, говорящих издалека на том конце линии, прежде, чем заговорил Лиам.

— Алло, Найл?

— Да, Лиам, что... — начал он, но Лиам быстро перебил:

— Блять, блять, прости, — послышался голос на другой стороне, — я должен быть с тобой, черт, прости, — сказал Лиам, и через трубку Найл услышал, как кто-то зовет Пейна, на что последний прокричал что-то типа:

— Я буду там через минуту, — после чего заговорил с ним опять, — кое-что случилось, и я в больнице, я в порядке, извини меня за то, что не позвонил тебе или парням, я...

— Лиам, все в порядке, не волнуйся, — сказал ему Найл, и он услышал вздох шатена, — мы волновались, — пробормотал блондин.

— Прости, я... — начал Пейн, но кто-то опять его позвал, — прости, мне нужно идти, не думаю, что завтра приду на работу, но мы скоро увидимся, пожалуйста, дай парням знать, пока, — сказал он и бросил трубку перед тем, как Найл успел ответить.

Найл еще пять минут пялился на телефон, после чего "проснулся" и написал остальным парням, что с Лиамом все хорошо, но что-то произошло, чего он не знал. Они поговорят завтра.

***

После того раза они никогда не договаривались встретиться снова, так что они будут опять проводить время на ланчах и перерывах на кофе.

Сегодня был один из тех редких дней, когда они пьют кофе все вместе.

— Хэй, — внезапно воскликнул Гарри, — посмотри, Найл, кажется ты встретишь свою родственную душу завтра, — сказал он ему, и Хоран посмотрел на свое запястье.

— Ох, я совершенно забыл об этом! — воскликнул Найл, и это было правда, он абсолютно забыл об этом, потому что у него было очень много работы, которую иногда делал дома.

— Аа-а! Я так взволнован! — сказал ему Гарри, и блондин улыбнулся ему, и он увидел, как что-то промелькнуло в глазах Лиама, но он не понял что это, потому что все вернулось на свои места.

— Да, я тоже, — сказал Найл с улыбкой. И это действительно случиться. Он ждал этого всю свою жизнь, и скоро это произойдет.

Они больше не говорили об этом, и парни пошли работать, забывая об этом.

Найл опять работал дома ночью, и он не лег спать, пока не подготовил все документы на завтра. Парень уложился в кровать только в три утра, забывая об запястье, таймер на которых теперь показывал ноль дней.

***

Следующим утром он проспал. Парень проснулся, когда было почти девять, и он подпрыгнул на кровати, даже не имея достаточно времени на душ. Он одел свою рабочую одежду и направился к офису.

— Кто-то проспал, — сказал ему Луи с хихиканьем, когда пришел Найл. Его волосы торчали в разные стороны из-за бега.

— Да, дерьмо, я лег в три утра. Чертовы документы, — сказал Хоран и сел на свое рабочее место.

Парень начал работать, и как только он сел, заметил новую купу бумаг на столе. Он вздохнул и услышал хихикающего Лиама в соседней кабине.

— Не смешно, Пейн, — сказал он ему, но улыбнулся, после чего вернулся к работе.

Свой перерыв на кофе он опять провел с Лиамом. И этот день ничем не отличался от других: они разговаривали, смеялись и пообещали друг другу, что поговорят позже, после работы.

Найл счастливо вздохнул: работа на сегодня закончилась. Конечно, у него есть еще парочка документов, которые нужно разобрать, но парень решил сделать это дома, когда расслабится. Хоран собрал свои вещи, попрощался с парнями и, выйдя из здания, пошел домой.

Блондин выпустил довольный вздох, как только его спина прикоснулась в спинке дивана. Он был определенно намного лучше, чем его стул на работе. У него была тонна незаконченной работы, но по крайней мере ему было удобно.

Во время своей работы, его живот заурчал, и парень посмотрел на часы. Было почти девять и не удивительно, что он был голоден, ведь Найл пропустил обед.

Хоран решил, что немного свежего воздуха не помешает, и, накинув толстовку с капюшоном, он захватил ключи и бумажник вышел из квартиры.

Через три квартала от его дома было одно здание, куда он хотел пойти. Так что парень решил купить еду там.

Остался еще квартал до пункта назначения, когда его телефон завибрировал. Найл вынул телефон из кармана и прочел сообщение от брата. Блондин начал печатать ответ. Будучи занятым, он не обращал внимание на дорогу и с кем-то столкнулся.

— Вот дерьмо, извините, — сказал он и поместил свой телефон в карман, даже не закончив писать ответ. Он нагнулся, чтобы собрать все бумаги, как и человек с которым он столкнулся. — Простите, я не хотел... — начал Найл и посмотрел на человека в то время, как то посмотрел на него. — Лиам?

— Найл? — cказал шатен удивленно, как только увидел светлые волосы. — Прости, я не увидел тебя, — сказал Пейн с робкой улыбкой и помахал своим телефоном в руке перед Найлом.

— Да, я делал тоже самое, — хихикнул Найл и продолжить собирать бумаги.

Рукава его толстовки завернулись, когда он протянул руку, чтобы забрать бумагу, которая отлетела от них, и его глаза расширились. Все числа за запястье стали нолями и начали исчезать. О Господи, это Лиам?.. Все вещи, что он собрал опять упали, потому что Хоран резко схватил Пейна за запястье.

— Найл, что ты... — начал Лиам, но сразу замолчал, как только почувствовал, как рука Найла переместила его часы дальше от запястья, чтобы посмотреть на него. Глаза блондин расширились, но его взгляд был не читаем. Лиам на мгновение перестал дышать в понимании того, на что смотрел Хоран. Он глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза на секунду прежде, чем открыть их и посмотреть на запястье. Все ноли. Все ноли, которых раньше там не было. Это значит?..

Лиам переместил свой взгляд с своего запястья и наткнулся на голубые глаза, смотрящиеся на него, и парень почувствовал, как электричество пробежало через его тело.

Блондин смотрел на что-то за спиной Лиама, но его глаза сияли, а на губах была небольшая застенчивая улыбка, которой шатен никогда еще не видел.

— Так что, эм-м... как насчет той встрече, которая не состоялась? — сказал Найл застенчиво в то время, как передавал вещи Лиаму и встал, и старший парень сделал тоже самое.

— Я эм-м... Мне нужно столько всего сделать и...

— Лиам, — сказал Найл, и Лиам сдался, потому что он никогда бы не смог сопротивляться таким ярким голубым глазам.

— Ладно.

***

Прошло четыре месяца с тех пор, как состоялась встреча родственных душ, и теперь Найл и Лиам вместе. Ладно... их отношения стали официальными только пару недель назад, потому что они не хотели спешить, и решили не заводить сразу отношения, а начать со свиданий.

Парни ходили вместе в многие места: в кинотеатр, в театр, в парк, на ярмарку и даже на концерт. Свои вечера они проводили также вместе, просто обедая, и смотрели кино или футбольный матч у кого-то дома. Они разделяли вечера с парочкой бутылок пива и в присутствии своей второй половинки, которую они любили.

Сначала было странно то, что они встретились за три месяца до того, как их таймеры остановились, и возник вопрос: вдруг их таймеры неправильные. Или Найл не должен был получить работу там, но с другой стороны судьба знает лучше. Их друзья были удивлены и задали тот же вопрос, когда парни рассказали им о своих отношениях. Но эта тема быстро потеряла свою актуальность после нескольких дней. Это не важно.

Но для Лиама было важно одно: его белокурый мальчик, который уснул в его руках в то время, когда они смотрели кино. Он не мог не улыбнуться, глядя на него.

— Хочешь, чтобы я провел тебя домой, Ни? — спросил он, потому что сейчас они были в квартире Лиама.

— Могу я просто остаться здесь? — сказал Найл, его голос был хриплым от сна, и блондин прижался к Лиаму.

— Эм... да, да, конечно. Почему бы и нет, — сказал Пейн, распутывая руки Найла от себя и вставая.

Блондин издал жалобный звук и приоткрыл свои глаза.

— Что ты делаешь? — пробормотал он.

Лиам улыбнулся и взял пульт, чтобы выключить телевизор.

— Мы не можем спать на диване, Найл, пойдем, — сказал Пейн, протягивая свою руку для парня.

— Да, точно, — согласился Найл, принимая руку.

Они пошли в спальню, где Лиам дал своему парню короткую рубашку, чтобы тот использовал ее, как пижаму, после чего и сам переоделся.

Парни лежали на кровати, одеяло покрывало их тела, и они смотрели в потолок. Это странно.

— О, ради Бога, — пробормотал Найл через несколько минут, повернулся к Лиаму, схватил его руку, положив себе на плечи, а свою положил на Пейна. — Так лучше, — пробормотал он и посмотрел на Лиама, ища его одобрение.

— Намного лучше, — прошептал шатен и посмотрел Найлу в глаза, уже не в первый раз чувствуя, как электричество пробежало по его позвоночнику. Он улыбнулся блондину прежде, чем подарить ему сладкий поцелуй. Лиам закрыл глаза, вздыхая в губы парня напротив, и тот вернулся в прежнее положение, прижавшись к телу старшего парня.

И это было удивительно, как после четырех месяцев (ладно, после семи, если брать в счет то время, когда они встретились в офисе, но всего четыре, как они узнали, что предназначались друг другу) он не мог вспоминать о Найле без улыбки, и как что теплое разливалось внутри него, когда Хоран заставлял его смеяться. И список вещей, что Лиам любил в блондине не заканчивался.

Возможно, он был не прав, когда скептически относился к родственным душам. И, возможно, Найл тогда был прав, когда они говорили об этом. Нет, не возможно, а Найл точно был прав, потому что теперь Лиам был уверен, что если и был кто-то, за кого он смог бы бороться, так это был его белокурый мальчик, который сейчас спал, обернувшись вокруг тела Пейна.

Возможно "навсегда" — это не так уж плохо.


End file.
